


May The Best Man Win

by Alka12



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, New Frontier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alka12/pseuds/Alka12
Summary: Супермен должен арестовать Бэтмена, но сомневается в своей миссии.И только Брюс Уэйн готов его выслушать.





	May The Best Man Win

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [May The Best Man Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139859) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



Из стратосферы яхта казалась крошечной пылинкой, ниже — маленькой игрушкой на широкой мятой синей ткани. Супермен спустился с небес на палубу и встал перед человеком в военной форме и с впечатляющим количеством медалей, крепившихся к костюму.

— Генерал.

Генерал стоял прямо, чуть ли не навытяжку. Его униформу колыхал лёгкий бриз. С прекрасной дикцией солдат сказал:

— Супермен. Мы прибудем к райскому острову в течение нескольких часов. Чудо-женщина согласилась встретиться с нами, пока мы не ступаем на остров.

— Видимо, мужчинам туда вход воспрещён, — протянул голос справа; Супермен обернулся, чтобы увидеть человека, лежащего на шезлонге с бокалом мартини в руках. Он был одет в черный кардиган и небесно-голубую рубашку-поло, и иронично поднимал бокал в сторону всё ещё невидимого им острова. — Такая жалость. Сколько красоты пропадает.

— Ах, — сказал генерал. — Супермен, позволь представить тебе Брюса Уэйна. Он согласился предоставить нам свою яхту в качестве нейтральной территории для обсуждения… вопроса Бэтмена с Амазонками. 

— Рад помочь, — улыбаясь сказал Брюс Уэйн. Он не протянул руку для рукопожатия, но отпил из стакана. — Могу я предложить тебе выпить? Мой дворецкий делает божественный мартини. 

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Супермен, и Уэйн пожал плечами.

— Приятное путешествие с кучей трезвенников в тропический рай, наполненный женщинами, которые отвергают мужчин… это будет весело. - Он осушил свой стакан и отошёл в сторону кабины, говоря кому-то: — Альфред? Будь любезен, налей мне ещё мартини — такой же как в прошлый раз.

Супермен бросил взгляд на генерала, который пожал плечами.

— Он лоялен к правительству, не слишком любопытен и имеет хорошую яхту.

— Я вижу, — сказал Кларк, пытаясь сохранить нейтральный тон. Правительство любило вербовать нелюбопытных людей с ресурсами, вроде Брюса Уэйна, ничего удивительного.

Интересно, насколько по их мнению Кларк Кент соответствует профилю?

***

Стемнело, первые звёзды освещали бархатистое небо. Он слышал, как за его спиной военные чины продолжали обсуждать стратегию — как заманить Бэтмена и куда бить. Кларка не слишком заботил план. Бэтмен был умным, храбрым, безжалостным человеком, но, в конце концов, всего лишь человеком. Все его игрушки не могли противопоставить что-то криптонцу, даже без помощи Амазонок.

Даже без…

Он вспомнил гнев и презрение в глазах Дианы, когда она покидала конференцию. Она назвала Бэтмена «благородным человеком» и ушла.

Вдалеке горизонт сливался с морской гладью, дымчато-сиреневые тени переходили в фиолетовый, и было неясно, где кончаются небеса и начинается вода. Где кончается долг и начинается справедливость?

Смотря на закатный горизонт Кларк неожиданно ощутил себя самым одиноким существом в мире.

— Ты точно не хочешь выпить? Выглядишь как тот, кому это нужно. — Брюс Уэйн протянул ему вездесущий мартини. — Я даже поделюсь своим. Разве я не мил? — он однобоко ухмыльнулся.

— Она сказала, что мне придётся убить его, — вдруг сообщил Кларк.

— Ммм? Кто и кого? — Уэйн озадаченно наклонил голову.

— Диана. Чудо-женщина. Она сказала, что он никогда не дастся мне живым. Пожалуй, ты прав. — Добавил Кент немного раздражённо.

— Кажется, я тогда присутствовал. Не обратил особого внимания. Трудно, когда Альфред делает свой фирменный мартини, а на пляже на лошадях гарцуют амазонки. Привлекательное зрелище, не так ли? Особенно с безопасного расстояния и с биноклем, — добавил Уэйн с подмигиванием и лёгким толчком. Он облокотился на перила, и говорил, глядя на тускнеющий горизонт: — Думаешь это так? Думаешь, тебе придется убить Бэтмена?

— Я не убиваю, — возразил Кларк.

— Нет правил без исключений.

Кларк покачал головой.

— Ты из Готэма. Что ты думаешь о нём? Я слышал, что он делает много хорошего, что он герой.

Уэйн выдал что-то саркастически-нечленораздельное:

— Если правительство говорит, что он опасен — для меня этого достаточно. Он прячется в тени, носит маску… и это не благонадёжное поведение. Я предпочитаю людей, которые не скрывают свою внешность, как ты и я.

Кларк не встретил его солнечную улыбку, всё ещё смотря на воду.

— Ты никогда не задумывался, что делаешь неправильные вещи по правильным причинам? Что ты…позволяешь гордости ослепить тебя? — он снова покачал головой, осознав, как нелепо это звучит в чужих ушах. — Извини, я…

— Чаще, чем ты ожидаешь, — внезапно грубо прервал Уэйн… - Это беспокоит тебя, не так ли? Все они просто планируют убийство.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Кларк чуть тише. — У меня плохое предчувствие. — Он не мог расшифровать взгляд Брюса. На секунду, кажется, промелькнула жалость. Это укололо: если кому-то вроде Уэйна жаль его… Он распрямился и добавил уверенности в голос и взгляд. — Но не важно, как я себя чувствую. Этот человек — мститель, и мой долг привлечь его к ответственности несмотря ни на что.

Уэйн оставался безмятежным, но по глазам пробежала тень. Он ободряюще похлопал криптонца по плечу. — Ну, если ты пойдешь против него, Супермен, я не сомневаюсь, что победит сильнейший.

Брюс улыбался.

***

Ободряющие слова Брюса Уэйна прозвучали в ушах Супермена, как предсказание смерти, когда он увидел ловушку, светящуюся зелёным. Его откинуло на землю, но ему было так хреново… Безумец собирался… убить его? Или оставить взаперти, как домашнее животное и приходить злорадствовать?

Нет.

Он разорвал путы и с силой бросил Темного Рыцаря в стену. Плечо болело адски, в мозг поступали совершенно разрозненные сигналы. Он не мог встать. Он сконцентрировался, но комната не пришла в фокус. Он не мог встать.

Не смог увернуться от удара головой о камень.

— Вставай, пришелец! — прорычал противник.

Собрав последние силы он рванул вверх и схватил Бэтмена за горло. Просто усилить хватку… никто и никогда не узнает… это была самооборона…

«Я не убиваю», вспомнил он сказанные Брюсу Уэйну слова, в момент соприкосновения дня и ночи, в месте соприкосновения моря и неба.

Бэтмен улыбнулся горькой и порочной улыбкой. Из уголка рта потекла кровь. На челюсти расцветал синяк.

— Давай, крутой парень. Сделай это! — прохрипел линчеватель.

«Это беспокоит тебя, не так ли?» опять говорил Уэйн в его голове мягко, но строго, с затаённой… надеждой?

И тогда из ниоткуда появилась Диана. Её голос громыхал по всему тоннелю.

— Посмотрите на себя! — она словно была гласом Богов: — Вы готовы убить или умереть за то, чего не хочет ни один! — и адреналин немедленно начал выветриваться из крови Кларка, оставляя его разбитым и усталым. Он не хотел драться. Он не хотел причинять людям боль… Но он не мог.

— Ты просишь меня доверять человеку со свинцовой прокладкой в костюме? Да ради Бога! — он слышал свой голос словно со стороны, звенящий и дрожащий. — Он пытался убить меня пять минут назад!

— Ты делаешь добрые дела, — хрипло сказал Бэтмен, но в его рычании больше не было ярости и надрыва. — Возможно, это поможет. — Быстрым движением он стянул шлем и обнажил заляпанное кровью лицо. Чёрные волосы, голубые глаза… Брюс Уэйн…

Кларк тупо уставился на него, не в силах совершить процесс осознания того, что под маской жуткого угловатого мстителя скрывалось помятое, но все еще красивое лицо мультимиллиардера — истинной личности Бэтмена.

— Все это время мы были на твоём корабле, — рассмеялся Кент, поражаясь человеческой наглости.

— Без обид? — спросил Уэйн, — спросил Бэтмен, — и хоть улыбка была язвительной, глаза светились теплом.

— Вообще, — выдохшись прошептал Супермен. — Вообще никаких.

Они сложили руки вместе.

— За свободу! — торжественно произнесла Диана.

Кларк был согласен с ней.

***

— Она выглядит довольной собой, — всё ещё улыбаясь сказал Брюс.

Кларк смотрел на стол, где лежали их планы и заметки. Его каллиграфичный почерк, витиеватая письменность из-под руки Дианы, резкая скоропись Брюса…

— Имеет право, — Это был хороший план. Кларк не вмешивался в обсуждение, но уже начал сочинять статью: Готэм-Сити. Сегодня перед толпой испуганных свидетелей, Бэтмен победил Супермена в решающей битве…

Брюс постучал по столу.

— Это ухудшит твою репутацию, — сказал он.

Кларк коротко глянул на него. Из губы Брюса по-прежнему сочилась кровь, синяк окрасил большую половину лица некрасивый желтовато-зеленый, но в глазах виднелось сострадание — не жалость.

— Я могу отбросить свою гордость ради большего блага, — ответил Кларк.

— Я понимаю. И понимаю, что это нелегко.

— Нелегко, — согласился Кларк. — Но это можно пережить.

Брюс кивнул.

— Пожалуй, пришло время начать наше шоу. — Он допил остатки кофе. — Не хотел бы ты… — он со смятением замолк. — Ты хотел бы вернуться сюда после боя? Мой дворецкий действительно делает чудесный мартини.

— Я действительно не пью, — извиняясь ответил Кент. — Но… Я выпил бы ещё кофе.

Уэйн улыбнулся:

— Я тоже не пью, только для поддержания образа, — признался он. — Но кофе звучит прекрасно.

— Чудесно, — он помнил прошлое, но думал о будущем.

— Чудесно, — твёрдо повторил Брюс и надел маску. — Давай дадим власти чего-нибудь на растерзание.

Кларк не мог сдержать улыбки.

— Как ты и говорил: пусть победит сильнейший.

— На самом деле, — возразил Бэтмен, — я верю, что в этой ситуации победили мы оба.


End file.
